In large scale and commercial agriculture, horticulture, farming and greenhouse industry, certain types of pots are required to hold soil and water for growing plants. During the period of rooting, cuttings or starting seeds, there is not much space required for arranging a plurality of such pots. In fact, these pots can be placed very closely to each other. On the other hand, when the plants grow bigger, a prescribed spacing among adjacent plants is required to provide optimum air and light so as to assure better growing of the plants.
Additionally, when plants grow and become taller and wider, the pots have to be replaced with bigger ones in order to enhance the growth of the plants. However, replacing pots does not hinder potted plants from tipping over since pots on their own neither lower the center of gravity nor offer necessary support for stabilizing the pot.
Moreover, plants that are potted outdoors are prone to tipping due to wind, rain, snow and other elements of nature. The tipping of potted plants is even a big problem when pots are transported in vehicles or are placed on conveyor systems where the pots are being moved backward and forward, right and left, or upward or downward. Moreover, pots that are transported side by side, in either vehicles or on conveyor systems, tend to collide which each other, and as a result the parts of the plants which protrude from the pots become damaged and the plant becomes useless.
A bigger problem in conveyor systems is that very large loads are exerted on the pots when they are placed on a surface which does not move and wherein the pots are instead being transported forwards by a mechanical device (such as a bar or arm) which is collectively pushing the pot devices over said surface. Such conveyor system are e.g. systems where a plurality of pots are placed in a conveyor comprising water and wherein the pots are pushed over the surface of the conveyor by an arm or bar which is pushing/herding all of the pots at the same time. However, the pots in the prior art are not designed to withstand these heavy loads, and consequently, the pots become deformed, damaged and unusable over time and are therefore discarded. Hence, there is a need to provide a pot device which is stable and can withstand heavy loads in conveyor systems, as well as other transport systems, where a plurality of pot devices is being subjected to large loads, i.e. large forces, deformations, or accelerations applied to the pot devices.
Furthermore, in large scale agriculture, horticulture, farming and greenhouse industry, pots have to be exchanged often since the plants grow fast when they are provided with optimal levels of sunlight, heat and nutrients. However, devices that can stabilize and protect plants, and also hold various sizes of pots, are not available.